1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved history game apparatus wherein the same is directed to the acknowledgment, understanding, and education relative to the historical contributions and migratory history of the black race directed from the African Continent of reference outwardly therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various game apparatus is set forth utilizing cards and the like for directing response to questions relative to the cards. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,819 to Wright wherein a personality-type board game is provided, wherein a response to questions is required for advancement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,254 to Yuscavage sets forth a board game wherein random chance requires response to general categories of information and alphabet answer cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,878 to Tripp sets forth a trivia game requiring proper response to predetermined questions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,954 to Haney, et al. sets forth a question and answer game relative to geographical questions.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved history game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in directing understanding of a particular race relative to their migratory and history and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.